Dear Little Brother
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: This is another one-shot of the awesome Inu Family. Taisho went out to handle some issues in the western territory and writes to both his sons. 3 year old Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Read to see what the sons have written in response to their father. Funny!


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters.**

**Lol I love this idea. This will be a set of letters exchanged between a Three year old Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their father who is away on business in the western territories. Let's see how well our sexy Inus can communicate with each other. Remember Inuyasha's three so his writing kind of looks like scribbles and we'll pretend he can read. Awwww**

**Dear Little Brother**

Dear Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

How are you doing my sons? I shall hope that you're both faring well in my absence. I know it may seem like I've been gone for a while but do not fret. I will return to both my pups as soon as I can fix the issue in the territories.

To my adorable youngest pup, I can only hope that your elder brother is being responsible in your health, in making sure your hair is properly brushed and your fangs are cleaned.

Speaking of which, Sesshomaru I would highly advise that you join your brother in his daily ritual of morning brushing. Your breathe has been rather tart as of late and my senses detest the smell of old meat and dirt.

From your loving Father.

* * *

Dear Papa,

Hey Papa! Yasha happy! Yasha make lots of mud pies today in gawden. Yasha pway with biwds too. Yasha no be bad. Yasha be weally good for Sesshy.

Guess what Yasha do Papa? Yasha eat bewwies today but bewwies made Yasha sick. But Sesshy rubbed Yasha tummy so Yasha better now.

Papa, Sesshy bweathe smell no icky. Sesshy smell like Papa's smelly puff puffs in Papa woom.

Wuv Yasha.

P.S. Yasha make Papa Kitty

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
l****、 ****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ **

**

* * *

**Dear Father,

Your uncanny need to insult your eldest son is most unbecoming. One would think you'd take your own advice in the acts of cleanliness.

Was it not you who had that horrid case of flea infestation a moon cycle ago? The bothersome pests caused both your children to be submerged in a green herbal formula for three hours. Which by the way I found I was allergic too and became bed ridden for three days with a swelled face.

So the next time you want to mention the slightest imperfection about me, just remember whom it was that combed out those fleas on your sorry hide.

From your elder son Sesshomaru.

* * *

Dear Inuyasha,

Thank you for informing me that your brother has been entering my chambers without my permission. I shall see to it that he receives the punishment he's long over do for, in his criminal act of stealing my colognes.

Also I'm very glad to hear that you're doing much better after your episode with those Miso Berries your foolish brother forgot to block off to prevent you from consuming. Shame on him and his foolishness.

By the way you were incorrect in your last letter my son. You elder brother's breathe is indeed tart and is in very dear need of gurgling your puppy herbal formula.

Your Happy Father

P.S. Thank you for the Kitty drawing. It was adorable.

o0o0o0o

Dear Sesshomaru,

How dare you think to enter my chambers without my permission! Not only did you specifically going inside without my consent but with the full intentions of using my colognes. Just whom are you trying to impress? No one would dare come near something as hideous and cold hearted as you.

Also did I not tell you before to never speak about that flea incident again? That was merely a mistake made in my dog form for wanting to roll around in the gardens.

Which by the way seems unruly... I've received reports from the gardeners saying that they've been having some large creature digging massive holes and burying giant bones inside. Would you by any chance know the reasoning behind this?

Your Handsome Father

* * *

Dear Papa,

Hey Papa! Yasha miss Papa lots. But Yasha big boy so Yasha no cry. Yasha be p-p-pancake like Sesshy say. Sesshy say if Yasha pancake, Papa will be home fast. So Yasha be pancake ok Papa?

Guess what Yasha do today Papa? Yasha make bwig, bwig, bwig, house with Papa's doc-doc-documannies. Sesshy say Papa no care if Yasha pway in Papa woom. Sesshy say Yasha can pway with all stuffs. Yasha so happy. Now Papa woom look like Yasha woom.

Papa why you have pictuwe of mama and auntie under bed? Yasha find funny pictuwe when Yasha pawy hide and seek with Sesshy.

Sesshy tell Yasha dat Papa have pictuwe under bed because Papa nasty. Why Papa nasty?

Bye! Bye!

P.S. Papa like Kitty? Yahhh! Yasha make Papa bunny now.

**(\_/)  
(0_0)  
C(")(") BUNNY!**

**

* * *

**Dear Father,

I shall use your items as I please even if it involves your wide selection of colognes. If you did not wish for your eldest pup to use your scents you would've placed them somewhere where I could not find them. And I'm sure you're aware that Inuyasha has had his little adventures in your chambers. Hopefully the gods will be kind to you and the boy has left it in a recognizable state.

As for those holes in the garden, I haven't the foggiest idea how they came to be there. Perhaps we've had gopher demons invade the castle.

As for my beating... I dare say you'll be incredibly foolish to even think of laying a finger on my person. If you feel the need to pounce then by all means go for it. But see if you still have your appendage after doing such a naïve attack. I promise to snap the limb up the elbow and feed it to the birds.

By the way, is there any particular reason why you have such scandalous paintings of my Mother and Inuyasha's mother, tucked away under your bedding? Are you so depraved of sex intercourse that you feel the need to pleasure yourself with mere paintings?

Very disturbing indeed.

From your Disgusted Son, Sesshomaru

P.S. Please reframe from signing off with those wrongly impressed signatures of yourself. You, my friend, are far from handsome.

* * *

Dear Inuyasha,

Please my son, if you truly love your father, then you'll stop any further activities in his room and return it to the way it once was. Your father needs those documents to be in numerical order, not in the shape of a building. So I beg of you to leave from there and to return to you own playroom, which your father has spent so much gold for. Think of all the wonderful toys at your exposure and not of your king's items.

Here's a thought. If you vow to leave your father's chamber's I shall promise you two things.

1. I'll give you all the sweet candy your little heart could ever desire for a whole day.

2. I'll give you full raid of your elder brother's room for one week. You may color his walls, and tear his sheets as you please.

How does that sound? Good I should expect.

Also please don't think of your father as being disgusting. He merely enjoys... admiring the paintings of his children's mothers.

Love your dashing King.

P.S. Thank you for your sweet Bunny. It made me smile. =)

o0o0o0o

Dear Devil Child,

Sesshomaru…for you to threaten to remove your own father's appendage clearly shows your lack of care for his ailing health. I'm old and weak. You shouldn't be so rude to your father... You brazen, ignorant brat!

What's even more disrespectful is the fact that you ALLOWED Inuyasha to have his childish adventures in my chambers. How could you do such an evil thing? Me? TO THE ONE THAT SEEDED YOU, YOU UNRURELY PUP!

Very well since you wish to play at such a game, I shall do the same. Upon my arrival Inuyasha will be given full access to do as he pleases in your chambers, to make 'bwig, biwg, castles' with whatever he can get his hands on. Oh yes I did say he was allowed to use his color sticks to make pictures on your walls as well. Let's see how you enjoy having a chamber similar to his own.

As for those paintings... Those are not yet complete, which would explain the reasoning for their scandalous dressings. The painter forgot to finish 'certain parts' of the pictures. That's why I hid them under my bedding to prevent you and your brother from see. Which by the way, you wouldn't have seen if you would've just stayed out of there and mind your own business. Nosey child.

Further more, please do not make fun of my so called 'sexual frustrations' when I have, as of yet, heard of you rutting with anyone in the past fifty years. Is there reason behind this? Or are you just lacking in what your father obviously is not?

Farewell, From your gorgeous father.

P.S. I shall signature the letters as I damn well please. And I clearly am the more handsome of the two of us, you feminine freak of nature.

* * *

Dear Papa,

Papa give Yasha yummy sweet sweets? Yahhh! Yasha so happy! Yasha no pway in Papa woom now. Yasha go pway in gawdens. Sesshy no like Yasha in his woom. Sesshy say Yasha get spanking if Yasha go in. Yasha no like spankings Papa.

Spankings leave owies on Yasha hinny. Yasha no like owies.

Oh and why Sesshy put all Papa's smelly puff puffs on bed? Sesshy put all puff puffs on bed so now Papa bed many colors. Yahhh! Papa bed so pwetty now. But bed smell icky. YUCK!

Bye! Bye! Wuv Yasha.

P.S. Papa like Bunny? Yahh! Yasha no no anymore animenals for Papa. Sowwy Papa.

* * *

Dear Father,

You dare to give Inuyasha full permission to invade my quarters? The boy nearly left his own room with a scorched rear end. You ignorant old hound! How dare you do such a thing!

Then you have the audacity to claim you're ailing in age when you're far from leaving this world for the next few thousand years, which can be shortened if you wish. You weren't so old when you

threw me across the castle grounds a moon cycle ago.

And please feed that nonsense of our mothers nudity to another foolish soul. Who are you trying to fool old one? The scent of arousal still clings to your sheets of when you pleasured yourself while gazing at there pictures. You sickened old buffoon. But do not fret. I saved my OWN senses by having the privilege of soiling your entire collection of colognes on your covers. Now the tangled odors of sex and colognes are tangled and mingled in your bedroom. I have closed the door to make sure that the scent reminds fresh... I must warn you now that if you dare enter in there, your nose would likely hit the floor before you did.

I look forward to your arrival home.

Your Much more Handsome Son, Sesshomaru.

P.S. If you wish to compare sizes of ourselves then by all means please be prepared to be put to shame by your own feminie freak of nature son.

0o0o0o0o0o

Dear Sesshy,

Sesshy, Yasha be good boy today, but Yasha be bad now. Yasha no hold wee wee and went potty on Sesshy bed. Yasha sowwy. Yasha go pway in gawdens like good boy. But pweety pwease no spank Yasha. Yasha sowwy. Yasha make Sesshy pictuwe if Sesshy no spank Yasha.

Yasha weally, weally, weally, wuv Sesshy whole bunchies.

Bye! Bye! Yasha go hide now.

**(\_/)  
(0_0)  
C(")(") BUNNY!**

o0o0o0o0o

Dear naughty little brother,

Rest assured Inuyasha, that no picture shall save your rear end from being spanked when I find where you are hiding. You could've warned your elder brother of this incident before he laid his head down in it. So hide yourself well little brother... It'll be in your best interests...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the sweet communication between these three lol. I liked it myself. I hope you found it as funny. I just love these three together lol. It's so much fun. Thanks for reading another fun Little Brother one-shot. I hope I can make more in the future. Review your thoughts.**


End file.
